The Mighty Holy Roman Empire
by coin1996
Summary: Just a small story I wrote for Italy and Holy Rome! I thought it was cute but sad as well... Enjoy and please Review!


Italy smiled as he walked to Germany's house. He decided it would be nice to change his way there due to not wanting to be shot by Switzerland. The nation made it into Germany but now he was wandering around in an old forest to find the German's house. As he did so he tripped over an old rock. Italy rolled down a small hill before he sat there dazed at the bottom. He rubbed his head softly and looked around the large open meadow. He found it odd that a meadow so large would be here. The flower's grew high and so did the grass. Italy got to his feet dusting off his pant's when he noticed an old stone wall. It was just there. It stud high and Italy walked to it. The grass came up to his hip's and he placed his hand on the cold stone wall. He slid it over the old stone wall and smiled. It reminded him of his child hood. Italy started to walk around the corner and noticed the arch opening. He walked into the yard that was over grown as well and walked down the old stone's that kept the grass low.

"I wonder who lived here?" Italy asked himself as he walked to where the old stone mansion stud. The door stud rock hard and so Italy took hold of the gold handle. The place looked so familiar to him. He pulled the door but it didn't move. He then pushed on it and it opened with a loud creak. Italy stepped into the dim light mansion and looked around. To his left against the wall was stare's that had been covered with dust. Italy let the door shut behind him and he looked to the right. There was a huge ball room and yet again every thing had dust. The stuff that remained had been covered and so he walked in to the house more. Dust stared up more and he noticed a kitchen and living room. There what looked like a waiting area and there was also a bath room. Every thing looked old and didn't look like it would work but as Italy turned on the sink rusty water flowed out. It was reddish for a while but then it turned blue. He shut the water off and walked out into the hall. A crack up stare's made him jump but he shuffled though the inch thick dust and looked up the step's.  
Italy moved slowly up the step's and they made loud creak's as he went up them. As he got to the top floor he looked down to the marble floor and then looked over the banister to see the ground below. He felt like he had walked these hall's before. The nation moved down the hall's and swept his hand over the reeling so that the dust fell off. A wonderful red wood shone though it and he smiled softly. He looked around the darkness and then moved closer to the door's on his right. He pushed it open just a bit to see a huge room. The window's where still in good shape and there sat a piano in the middle of the room. It was old and dusty but Italy walked up to it. He dusted off the chair and then took a seat dusting off the lid that covered the key's before opening it to see bright white and shinny black key's. Italy pushed one and the sound echoed though the room making him stop. He looked around again before he pushed a few more key's. It was soft but it echoed though the room. A piano room. Italy got up and walked back out to the hall. He walked down the hall that went back past the piano room and noticed how dark it got as he went down it farther. He stopped and opened some door's to see bath room's and bed room's. The house looked amazing and just needed a lot of cleaning.

Just then Italy slipped on something in the hall and fell to the floor letting dust fly up and raining back down upon him. Italy coughed and let out a few sneezes. He rubbed his eyes and then looked back to see an old black cloth. Italy sat on his knees and pulled the cloth off the floor and shook it. The cloth was black but the color had faded into a light black almost gray. the Italian looked at the cloth with such hurt and sadness but he didn't know why. Italy got up slowly and walked down the hall's holding the cloth only to come across an old room. It seemed cleaner then the other's. There wasn't as much dust in this one. There where cloth covering every thing and so Italy pulled it off the black silk sheet's came into view then. He looked around some more and then walked over to the picture that hung on the wall. It was a painting Italy painted once. It was a wonderful picture of the meadow he use to play in. Italy smiled softly and then walked out the room leaving the rest stay untouched. He walked down the hall more and found a few more bath room's and empty room's. The house brought back memories. Italy smiled and turned around as he reached the end of the hall and room's. He went back to the door and then noticed a bird that had laid on the floor. He walked over to it and noticed it's wing was hurt. Italy frowned and picked up the confused bird. He walked in to the ball room and sat on one of the dust-covered chair's.

"It's alright birdie. No need to be scared. I'll help." Italy tore off a piece of fabric from his white flag and tied up the bird's wing. After he did that he sat the bird on the table and walked into the kitchen. He turned on the skin and again red water poured out of it before it turned blue. He looked out the window to see a small blue stream flowing behind the house and so he shut off the water. He walked out the back door and down to the stream. It was a nice day and the Stream was a little deep but not to deep. He put his hand's in the cold water and smiled. He missed playing in water like this. So clean, so blue. The nation then let the water pour back into the stream and then turned around. He looked to the house again and thought he saw someone up on the third floor. He then took off into the house pulling his gun out from his back pocket and took off up the step's. He looked around for more step's but then found a small door in the piano room. He opened the door and walked up the step's. As he got to the top the room was light up with light. He looked around holding the gun down and to his side. He didn't want to be attacked. He looked around the room again and then noticed a large panting in the corner. It was covered in dust and so Italy let his guard down to move the dust off the painting. As he did so he saw the face he use to love. He then took off his jacket and used it to wipe off the dust. He coughed a bit but looked at the large painting of Holy Rome. Tear's came to Italy's eyes and the memories came back to him. The house the meadow the painting's! Every thing. Italy missed those day's. He then ran his hand over the panting's cheek and fell to his knees letting tear's fall from his eyes.  
"And yet you never came back." Italy cried out. He didn't notice how loud he was but it hurt. the memoire the broken heart. He forgot all the pain and now it was back. He cried out in pain and let his body shake which cry's. It hurt. It hurt too much for him. He locked it away so long ago. The black cape he dropped it well-being pulled away by Austria. He cried for it but Austria didn't stop. He couldn't turn back and they just left the house to disappear. Italy sat back up after what felt like an hour and rubbed his red eyes.

"All this time. All this time I locked you away because it hurt too much. So many year's went by that you were locked out yet this one thing hurt so bad. Why did you leave Holy Roma? why?" Italy asked as tear's fell from his eyes. Once again he hurt. Once again the pain that was once there was back. He hated it.

"Holy Roma?"

"I'm sorry Italy. He wont be coming home."

"What do you mean big Brother France?"

"Italy the Holy Roman Empire is no more."

"But. He sad he would come back! He told me he would! Why would you lie!"

"I'm not Italy! I was there! I watched him fall!"

"Why didn't you stop it!"

"Because I was the one who brought him down!"

Italy closed his eyes and hung his head. He knew Holy Rome had done was wrong but he couldn't help but love the nation. He was a large Empire who treated Italy with kindness and played with him often. Italy missed those day's and yet when you ask any one about the Holy Roman Empire they say...

"What's that?"

No one remember's the once great Holy Rome. No one except for Italy.


End file.
